


We are one with the Force and the Force is with us

by Chu_Ju



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Ju/pseuds/Chu_Ju
Summary: After Jyn and Cassian die on Scarif they are turned into Force-ghosts thanks to Jyn's Kyber crystal where they meet their friend Chirrut.





	

The end was near. Nothing could stop that, unless someone could stop the time. The huge explosion on the backdrop of the scenery of the beach with the palm trees, made Cassian and Jyn like a couple enjoying the presence of each other in the sunset...or in this case the sunset of their life. Inwardly Jyn was wishing she could wake up from this nightmare, the only thing that soothed her soul from the impending doom, were Cassian's arms around her. The cold sweat on her skin was caused by the coming end. She was a brave young woman, but...but...but she was still afraid of death, just like every other creature on the galaxy. Suddenly her necklace, which was a kyber crystal levitated.

The waters of the sea rose in a huge tsunami, the ground gave way to the destructive force of the laser of the death star. Jyn held onto Cassian strongly as the ground sucked them in along with the water. If the drops from the rising waters weren't there, Jyn would feel tears rolling down from Cassian's eyes that moment she felt lightweight, but neither her nor Cassian opened their eyes. They would just let what was to happen to just come and take their lives. Suddenly their spirits levitated, they knew that because they could see their bodies sink in the now destroyed planet. Cassian looked around himself and Jyn floating midair curiously.

“What ? How ?” wondered Jyn.

There was no reply all she felt was a sudden flash of light and she was instantly teleported to the netherworld of the Force. They noticed they were surrounded by trees of liquid colors a much more beautiful version of the holographic trees on Nar Shaadda. Jyn smiled and laughed. She looked all around her.

“Yes, we should have realized, Cassian. We are one with the Force.” she said joyfully.

“...and the Force is with us.” said Cassian and sulked missing his crew.

“Exactly my friend.” said Chirrut with a smile and his usual blank stare. Cassian looked at Jyn with a big grin decorating his translucent face.

“Hey you two, we are not alone. I'm not saying I have infinite power, but do you think I would spend eternity without my friend ?” said Chirrut and showed Baze talking to the Force Ghost of a Jedi.

“This is fantastic !” exclaimed Jyn impressed. Cassian smiled awkwardly, Baze approached.

“Well, well...if it is not the full squad here.” said Baze with a smile.

“You were right about hope. It does a lot of things. This one in particular is very convenient.” said Cassian and looked into her eyes.

“I honestly I wish I knew you longer.” said Jyn with a strong wave of an emotion she hadn't felt all these years...love. Then she spoke to Chirrut to thank him.

“Me ? Oh, I didn't do it. Trust me kyber crystals do a lot more than you think they do and along with faith...The Force works in mysterious ways.” he said.

“I can't believe this, Cassian, we were saved by...” she said pleasantly surprised.

“...By the kyber crystal.” he said and wrapped an arm around her looking straight into her eyes.

“I'm content. I'm content because we will spend eternity together.” said Jyn and embraced him again.

“Hey you two lovebirds. Don't forget we are here as well.” said Baze. Cassian looked back with a grin.

“Hey, eternity would be empty without friends as well. I never said I disagreed with what Chirrut said earlier.” he said with a smile and they all laughed.

THE END


End file.
